One True Friend
by Traci
Summary: Picks up after season 3. CJ is kidnapped after breaking up with her boyfriend. It's up to Houston to figure out who and get her back. Yep, typical 80's plot :D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I really need one after all these years?? Anyway, Matt Houston and said characters belong to Aaron Spelling and um… have no idea who else after 20 years.

Rating: K

Category: Houston & CJ friendship

Author: Traci

* * *

**One True Friend**

* * *

It was yet another warm, sunny day in downtown Los Angeles. The only one constant in the City of Angels was the weather.

"Are you okay? You've been out here for hours."

Smiling, CJ Parson looked up at her boss, though if they were honest with each other, he was never truly her boss. "I'm fine, Houston. Just enjoying the day."

The tall Texan sat at the table with her and looked at the numerous legal papers sprawled out between them. "Anything I can help you with?"

She laughed. "Not unless you've been taking corporate law classes I don't know about."

Houston grinned. "Guess I'm off the hook then." He sat back and watched her as she studied some papers. "I could help by making you eat something, though. When was the last time you ate?"

She looked up and cracked her neck. "Um…"

Standing up, Houston reached out and took her hand, pulling her up as well. "This can wait at least through dinner."

CJ's eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "I guess I am a little hungry. Just let me finish up some stuff then we can eat."

* * *

An hour passed before Houston walked out to the balcony to see if CJ was ready for dinner. He stood and watched her from the doorway for a moment. Anyone else would have seen a hard working lawyer lost in paperwork but he had known her for far too long. After a recent breakup with her boyfriend, she had drowned herself in work, never admitting to anyone, not even him, that it upset her more than she let on.

He knew all too well how she felt. Their job was not exactly condusive to relationships and _**their**_ relationship was something none of their dates ever truly understood or accepted.

"CJ?"

With tired eyes, she looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Dinner?"

Extending his hand to her, he nodded.

As she slipped her hand comfortably in his, she stood up then yawned. "Would you mind if we ordered in instead?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You agree not to even think about all that for a full hour."

"But…"

He faced her and took her other hand in his. "No buts! I'll carefully bring all your work inside so we can eat outside but one full hour of no work. I'm worried about you, CJ."

She stared at him silently for a moment. "Why are you so worried? I'm fine, just busy."

"You… it seems you've been buried in work since you and Eric broke up."

Her eyes clouded a bit at the mention of the name. "Houston…"

"I know how you feel, CJ. Remember how I was after Elizabeth left? You stood by and took care of me then and I'm going to do the same for you," he sternly told her.

Another smile spread across her lips. No matter how badly she was feeling Houston always managed to be the only one who could make her smile. "What would I do without you?"

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Hopefully you'll never have to find out."

* * *

An hour turned into two, then three and before long, CJ stretched and grinned at Houston. "It was a dirty trick, but it worked. Thank you."

Feigning innocence, he blinked twice. "Trick?"

She leaned across her chair and kissed his cheek. "Yes, trick." Sitting back, she continued, "But it was exactly what I needed to take my mind off things." She paused for a moment. "Houston, there was one thing I didn't tell you about what led to the breakup. I don't know if it was out of embarrassment for me or because I know how you'll react."

Reaching across the table, he held her hand. "What is it?"

"He…" She squeezed his hand. "We had a fight, I don't even remember what it was over, and… he… tried to hit me. I ducked but I knew right then and there that was it." She felt his hand tightened in hers. "Houston, I walked away the second he did that. It's over and he's not worth getting in trouble for."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he gently asked.

Biting her lower lip, her gaze held his. "Because I know you and I didn't want to have to defend you for threatening my ex-boyfriend."

"He would have deserved it," he countered.

CJ smiled. "Yes, he would have but still not worth it." Her smile faded. "The worst part is I can't do anything to prevent him from hitting someone else. He didn't physically hurt me and the way the laws are written, that leaves him free to do it to someone else who may not be able to walk away."

Houston stood up, took her hands and pulled her up with him and walked over to the balcony then stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "What do you see?"

"Houston, what are…?"

"What do you see?"

"Lights, stars, buildings…"

He turned her around in his arms so she was facing him.

Resting her hands on his chest, she waited for him to clue her in on where he was going with the question.

"I see a city full of people that we have helped over the years. People who might not have had a chance otherwise. And I see one amazing woman who is always thinking of others when most would be thinking of themselves under the same circumstances." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I've told you this before and I'm sure I'll say it again, you are a very special person and I am honored to be able to call you my closest friend." Leaning forward, he kissed her lips – just as he had done numerous times over the years. They were always soft, quick kisses that never crossed the line of friendship yet, somehow sealed a bond that went beyond friendship at the same time.

Loosening his hold on her slightly, he noticed her fight back yet another yawn. "Come on, let's get you home. There's nothing in that paperwork that can't wait until tomorrow."

CJ happily obliged.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time CJ arrived home. Houston had insisted on following her to make sure she got there safely but that was an argument she won that night. With keys in hand, she unlocked the front door then all went black before she was able to step inside.

* * *

The phone continued to ring unanswered. Houston could not help feeling as if something was wrong. When he had first tried calling her, he figured maybe she was taking a well-deserved hot bath. When her phone went unanswered twenty minutes later, he started to worry but figured maybe she had turned it off. Now, by the third time, he was already in his car on the way to her house.

Everything appeared normal as he approached her driveway. Her car was there and one inside light was on. Nothing appeared disturbed around the front door, so he knocked gently at first, then a little louder when there was no answer. Using his key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"CJ?"

Again, no answer.

"It's me, CJ. Are you here?"

He turned on the lights, called the police then noticed the one thing that he feared most. Blood. Tiny droplets of it spotted the floor just around the door. Houston closed his eyes and sent up a desperate prayer to anyone willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Novelli pulled up a few minutes later with two additional squad cars. Seeing Houston standing at the door looking helpless told him all he needed to know. CJ was in trouble. He had been friends with them long enough to know one was lost without the other. He just couldn't figure out how they didn't see it.

"What happened?" he asked his friend.

"I… I don't know. I should have followed her home. I should have… She left the office around eleven-thirty. I tried calling her just after midnight and got no answer. I tried her two more times and when I got here, her car was in the driveway, the door was locked so I opened it and it was after I called you that I saw this." He pointed to the blood.

"We'll find her," Novelli offered, directing the crime scene team to the doorway.

"I may have an idea who did this."

Novelli waited for him to continue.

"Eric Miller."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Ex. She told me tonight that she left him when he tried to hit her." Houston's eyes fell upon the cotton swab that now held blood – her blood. "If I find him first…"

"If you find him first, you will call me and let us take care of it," Novelli told him. "I'm not going to have to arrest you."

Taking a deep breath, Houston nodded.

"Besides," Novelli continued, "We don't even know for sure it's him. There are a lot of people who have motive here."

"I'll have Chris start looking up potential suspects," Houston offered. He looked back into the house.

"Houston, we'll find her. We always do."

"And what if we don't this time?"

* * *

The clock showed 4:32am as Houston drank his fifth cup of coffee while sorting through the files Chris had found on those who were out of prison and might have a reason for wanting to get back and him or CJ. Every instinct as a friend and a protector was urging him to go have his own little talk with Eric, but he knew better. CJ had been right. Novelli was right. He'd only end up in trouble. Where CJ was concerned, he would fight first and ask questions later if someone had tried to hurt her and, when they got her back, she would need him and not behind bars. 

Chris quietly padded over to the office couch. "Novelli is on line three."

"Thanks, Chris." Houston quickly picked up the phone. "Did you find Eric?"

"Yes. He doesn't know anything."

"He's lying," Houston argued.

"No, he's not. He's been in the hospital for the last fifteen hours. Apparently the boyfriend of a girl he tried to pick up at a bar wasn't too fond of the idea and beat him pretty badly."

"He deserves it," muttered Houston.

Novelli smiled on the other end. "Did you come up with anything?"

"Yeah, about fifty suspects."

"Why don't you email me a list and I'll see what I can find out too. I'm heading back to the station now."

"Thank you." He hung up and stared at the list of names once more before asking Chris to send a copy to Novelli.

* * *

It was cold and her head was pounding. That was all the registered in CJ's mind as she began to wake up. Deciding she should turn up the heat a bit and take some Tylenol, she rolled over to get out of bed and, as she found herself bound, it all came back to her and fear set in. Where was she? Who took her? Did Houston know? She opened her eyes but the room was too dark to see anything. Her binds were too tight to slip out of. She heard movement and called out, "Who's there?" but her captor remained silent. Suddenly she was blinded by two bright spotlights aimed at her.

* * *

Houston rubbed his eyes, sitting back on the couch. He was not the computer whiz, CJ was. CJ. His mind raced through all the times she had been in danger because of the job – because of him. Abducted too many times to count, shot twice, threatened… Any sane person would have left long ago – many a girlfriends had yet CJ always remained by his side. 

His cell phone vibrated with a text message. The number was unknown but the message made his blood run cold. It listed a webpage _houstonsnightmare_ and the password _she-dies_. His heart pounded as he typed in the address while he fought back tears and anger when the page downloaded. 

CJ, with dried blood on the side of her head, was barely conscious and tied to a chair in the middle of a desolate room. A messaged scrolled along the bottom of the page. _You did this, Houston. You and she are responsible and I will finish what my father started._

Chris gasped when she walked into the room and saw CJ on the screen. Novelli was right behind her and already on the phone to the station telling them the website name and getting the password from Houston's cell.

Houston continued to stare at the screen. CJ moved her head slightly. At least she was alive.

_

* * *

A huge thanks to those who have reviewed the first part - it's nice to know there are still other fans out there :D._

_In case you didn't figure it out - I'm taking creative liberties with messing with the timelines and such. Sort of transporting them as they were in the 80's into today's world. Ah, the freedoms of fan fiction hehe._


	3. Chapter 3

CJ's arm throbbed as she felt the warm blood slowly dry on her skin.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon," her abductor hissed close to her ear, sending a shiver through her. "I just can't decide if I want to kill you first and make Houston suffer or kill him first and have fun with you before killing you."

Tears slid down her cheeks when she felt the cold blade glide gently down her neck.

"Let's hope Houston figures it out soon. I hate waiting."

* * *

Houston sped through the downtown traffic towards his destination. He only prayed he was right but the knife – there was no mistaking that knife. It had the blood of many victims on it. It had almost included CJ among those victims' years ago. After the death of the killer, the knife had disappeared and no one thought anything more of it. 

Narrowly missing the car beside him, Houston quickly veered onto the freeway that led to a place long forgotten.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting behind him when the dirt road came into view. Giving in, he had called Novelli and filled him in on his suspicions and where he was heading simply because if he were right, he would most likely need backup. One thing he was sure of, CJ would remain alive at least until he got there. 

With no way to avoid a confrontation, Houston pulled up in front of the rustic cabin with the headlights on. Grabbing his gun, he was halfway to the door when it flew open. "CJ!"

She stood in the doorway, held up by her captor, and was only able to move her lips, mouthing his name.

"You figured it out faster than I gave you credit for," snarled the masked man from behind CJ.

Houston saw the reflection of light off the blade and realized it was pressed firmly against CJ's neck. "Let her go. I'm the one responsible for your father's death, not her."

"Oh, I disagree, Houston. She is just as much, if not more, responsible. It was because he chose her as 'the one' that you went after him like you did." He looked at CJ. "Maybe he was right. She certainly does seem different from all the others he introduced me to."

Houston ran forward with gun drawn but stopped just short of the door when the man looked back at him, pressing the knife further against CJ's neck, causing her to cry out when a droplet of blood flowed down her skin.

"Any closer and I kill you both right here, right now."

"You can take the mask off, Raymond."

The man froze for a moment then slowly removed his mask. "I'm even more impressed. Didn't think you'd figure out the first name too."

"Houston," CJ managed to whisper.

"I'm here, CJ. It's going to be okay." Houston's trigger finger twitched.

"Do it and I jab this knife in her before your bullet even reaches me," Raymond warned. "I am my father's son so you know I'm fully capable. Now, throw the gun away and come on in. You're missing out on all the fun."

"Castanos…"

CJ's tired eyes widened at the mention of the name and it suddenly all made sense. The case that had brought a true madman back into Houston's life. Having killed eighteen women by mutilation, Houston had managed to capture him. Set on killing Houston, Castanos had escaped from the mental hospital, taken CJ and nearly succeeded in killing them both.

Pressing the knife sharply against her neck once again, Raymond nodded to Houston's gun. "Lose it or lose her. The choice is yours."

* * *

_AN: __Again, a huge thanks to all of you who are reading it and to those who have left reviews!!! I really thought I'd be the only one who remembered and loved this show. And a big apology. Normally I have a story completely written before I start posting but I really wanted to get this one up quickly so it's not done. I think I'm heading into the last bit so the next part should be the last hehe._


	4. Chapter 4

Resigning himself to the fact he has no choice, Houston placed the gun on the ground, never taking his eyes off Raymond. If only he had called Novelli sooner.

"Good. Now, inside." Raymond stepped backwards into the cabin, dragging CJ with him.

Houston followed and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he found himself face to face with CJ. She had a black eye, bruises on both cheeks and a large gash on her head. Her left arm was red with dried blood and the beginnings of an infection.

Her brown eyes found his causing his heart to ache more than it had ever in his life. In her eyes he saw her pain, her gratefulness that he was there and her full trust in him to do whatever he had to.

"I do have quite the dilemma now," Raymond sneered. "Do I kill CJ first and put her out of her misery while making you suffer even more or do I kill you now, have my fun with your beautiful partner then kill her?"

Clenching his fists, Houston once again told him, "She had nothing to do with what happened to your father."

He ran the knife lightly over the cut on her arm, making her hold back a scream of pain. "You'd say anything to protect her, Houston. It's not going to work with me."

"The police are on their way out here. They'll be here any second," Houston reasoned. "If you let her go now I'll tell them that none of this was your fault."

Raymond laughed. "You really should take some acting lessons. You are the worst liar." Bringing the knife back up to CJ's neck, he grinned at Houston. "I think I'll just start with her."

Nearby sirens and a helicopter distracted him long enough for Houston to pull CJ out of the way before tackling Raymond to the ground.

It took only a few seconds for Houston to wrangle the knife away and press it hard against Raymond's neck.

"Do it, Houston. Make my father proud."

He pressed it a little more until something stopped him.

"Houston, don't," CJ hoarsely said.

Houston turned his head to look at CJ giving Raymond the opportunity to regain control of the knife. Grabbing Houston's hand, he plunged the knife deep into his neck as Novelli broke through the door.

"Houston," Novelli began.

"I didn't do it, Vince," he responded horrified. "He grabbed my hand…"

"Relax, I know. I saw him do it." Novelli looked over at CJ who had managed to crawl over to a wall and was leaning against it, then back to Houston. "We've got it covered. An ambulance is right behind us."

With a nod, he walked over and sat next to CJ. "It's over," he whispered, wrapping his arms carefully around her.

* * *

While CJ's injuries, for the most part, had been superficial, the hospital had insisted on keeping her a few days. Houston never left her side. 

A week had passed since her hospital release. Holding a warm cup of tea in her hands, she stared up at the stars from the deck of Houston's cabin and sighed. Most of her wounds had healed, though her arm was still bandaged and occasionally ached.

"Are you okay?" Houston asked, stepping out and sitting beside her on the bench.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It's just nice to be out of the hospital after all that."

Houston slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company when she asked in a small voice, "Was Raymond the last of them? Are there any more out there?"

Taking the mug from her hand, Houston placed it on a nearby garden table and looked her in the eyes. "There aren't any more. And if there are, I will do anything in the world to keep you safe, that I promise."

CJ kissed his cheek then snuggled against his side. "I know you will. Thank you."

Hours later, Houston felt the steady breathing of a sleeping CJ next to him. Images of her tied up, of her bleeding, cut and bruised still haunted him. When they got back to L.A., he would have Novelli check into Castanos' family to make sure Raymond was the last but until then, his first priority was CJ. Her physical wounds were healing but the emotional ones were still fresh, as were his. Tomorrow they would talk about what happened and what they went through but that would be tomorrow.

Instinctively, he tightened his arm around her and pulled her even a bit closer, kissing the top of her head. Above and beyond all else, CJ was back, safe and alive and that was enough.

* * *

_A huge, huge thank you to all of you who have been reading this. Again, I cannot apologize enough for the long wait in between chapters but it was that or wait even longer to start posting :D._

_You are all awesome and I have loved the feedback - thank you so much for taking the time to send it._


End file.
